Remnants Ice Man
by MoonDragon713
Summary: He left his world for adventure... and because he accidentally became a wanted criminal but that didn't mean anything. With a Devil Fruit, he's prepared to face Remnant head on, and freeze it in the process. OC from Earth.
1. Arrival Part 1

He walked to the shop with a pack held tightly in his hands, while he wasn't scared, of being hurt, there was always the possibility of a snatch and grab, especially around his current area. He could feel the eyes on him as he went to 'The Shop'. 'The Shop' was a small wooden place that looked almost antique. There was no sign telling what it sold but there was a large amount of people entering and leaving. This was natural for a place like this. It held the reputation as the most famous shop to ever exist. This was where the world was changed. In less than a year, with the help of this shop, humans had colonized planets, found alien life, and even developed superpowers. This was Fictional Shop.

Fictional Shop was different. Fictional Shop sold anything you could think of. Whether it be something from a book or a cartoon, it was available. Because of this a new type of currency was created. Instead of money, powers and technology were traded. This could be anything from super strength to a portal gun but they all came in one form. The Cubes.

Cubes, power and tech at its core. Very few things from the shop existed without a cube form. These include massive space freighters that pass a certain limit and teigus from Akame ga kill but this story does not use one of these, instead our main character holds different, rarer abilities. Devil Fruits.

Even in a world where people can buy superpowers, Devil Fruits are some of the most renowned abilities you could have. Logias and Mythical Zoans, as well as some of the more famous Paramecias like Luffy's, were some of the most sought after fruits in the world. The boy had 5 Logias, 6 if you counted the one he had eaten before he started, and the Op-Op Fruit. He had obtained these through less than legal means and massive bouts of vigilantism. He clutched the bag tighter as he walked in.

* * *

 _(Polaris P.O.V)_

I walked through the wooden door to a chime and entered a small rustic shop. Looked around I was dumbfounded. Walking outside again, I saw people leaving from the empty store. Reentering I went even farther inside and took in my surroundings. The walls were littered with objects from multiple fantasy stylings. There was the Master Sword in a rock to the Iron Man armor of all things. The counter was similar to a pawn shop, a glass counter and side so you could see the merchandise for sell. A small bell sat on the counter but before I could ring it a massive man who would look more at home as a bodyguard for the president came out.

"No need for that." His voice was deep but had kind tone that seemed to calm me down. "Between you and me, I don't like that sound. Sets me on edge." He said as if he were talking to a old friend. Now that he was closer he could see that the man had light stubble and black hair with a little gray. "Well what can I do for you?"

The question broke me out of my mind and I got straight to business. "I would like to buy a new life." I wasn't exactly sure if this would work, but rumors were that the shop could give you a new life in a fantasy world as long as you had the right things to trade. Taking out my Devil Fruits, I placed them on the counter as if my life depended on it. Which it did technically. The shopkeep stared at the fruits before sighing.

"Look kid. While I have no problem doing this, I need you to understand. This will be a one way trip. You're young why don't you wait a couple decades before doing this because there will be no coming back." He stated as he pulled a small leather book out.

I nodded my head once, "Yeah. I'm well aware of that but this universe is kind of boring. My father just died and work sucks so this is my last hope to live the kind of life I want." My mind was set as I looked at the fruits laid out in front of me. Then I became sheepish. "Besides, if I stay here I'll be arrested." I scratched my head looked away. Getting six Devil Fruits, much less _Logias_? I had to do some things that were frowned upon by the law. Then there was the Op-Op Fruit which involved breaking into a museum. Not my proudest moment.

The man laughed before getting serious. "Okay kid, chose a place to get sent to and I'll place you there. Warning though, you'll be five." While I was scared about the being five, the fact that I could pick made up for it. Sensing that my silence meant I was unsure, the man put the leather book down. "Here you go kid, any world you want is in here along with the price, adjusted for Devil Fruits of course." I picked the book up and scanned pages before getting to the _R's_.

"Remnant. It's only two Devil Fruits and I know the basics." I wore a massive grin as I thought about it. "Plus I'll be one of if not the most powerful person on the planet." With the cost of two Devil Fruits, I would be able to take my own abilities with me.

"Remnant. I have to say, I had expected to have sold that one long ago. Very well, that's two for the trip and one so that you can keep the powers of your own fruit." The three fruit disappeared. "You still have three. What do you want with them?"

"The first thing I want is to pay for me to take the Op-Op Fruit with me." With Jaune's semblance being healing and the Op-Op Fruit he could be the greatest doctor on the planet. "The second I want to be used so that I can be put in a position to meet the Arc family."

"Okay. Just walk through that door and you can be sent to another world. But before you go, I think you should know you can't get aura or semblances. It's simply not possible." I nodded and turned to walk to the door before I was stopped again. "Wait. Here." He placed a black device, similar to a phone, in my hand. "While you can't buy big stuff this should give you access to a limited version of the shop." With that I nodded and walked through the door, a faint good luck in the background as everything seemed to twist and turn.

Then I realized I was falling out of the sky.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

This is my first fanfiction so read and review. Don't be a dick, I'm mostly writing it to get a feel for future works. I will try to respond in the next chapter and keep a solid schedule but no promises.

Also before anyone says something about this being a crossover, I'm not trying to make it a crossover. Only Polaris (OC) will have Haki and only Polaris and Jaune will have Devil Fruits.


	2. Arrival Part 2

_(Polaris P.O.V)_

There were many things going through my head as I was falling. ' _Holy Shit!'_ and _'I'm going to die'_ were two such things. But there were other things as well. _'When am I going to meet the cast'_ and _'When can I get something to eat'._ These thoughts and others like them quickly passed through my mind as I fell. The height was astonishing really. I could see miles in every direction, the world clear and free. Trees at this height were like the grass and the mountains in the distance massive and majestic, standing tall and proud reaching for the sky above. All this information ran through my head as I continued to plummet to my untimely demise. The trees grew and my field of view shrunk. I was beginning to fear for my life before I remembered an important fact, one that was so vital to my life that forgetting it was like saying the sky is green.

I was a **logia**. With **haki**.

"Goddammit." I thought to myself as I facepalmed. With that out of the way I began screaming in joy while becoming ice, and layering a nice amount of **haki** as well. As I got closer to the ground, I could make out the outline of a house. And I was going to smash into it at terminal velocity. "Sssshhhhhiiiiitttttttttt!"

* * *

 ** _(Normal P.O.V)_**

Jaune Arc was not smartest five year old. Despite this, he also knew three important things most people didn't learn till later in life. 1) You didn't talk back to an angry mother. 2) You didn't let your sisters get to the restroom first or you would be late, cold, or both. And lastly, the most important rule, is 3) You never, under any circumstances, use bad words in front of your parents. So when he stubbed his toe and let out a small _'shit'_ he actually found the boy falling through the roof as good sign.

Maybe it was the way his mother's angry eyes and father's stern look shifted from him to surprise at a boy, made of ice screaming as he crashed through the table.

Maybe it was the way he was still screaming the word and flailing around even as the ice melted off of him.

Or maybe it was because despite the fact he had just busted through their two story house and was looking around in utter disbelief, although his eyes did seem to linger on Jaune for a second, the Arc matriarch, having never seen the dark haired, pink eyed child, something he would be shocked about later, seemed to grasp that the now silent boy had been yelling the word _shit_ and had done so in front of her own impressionable children. So with all the anger that a mother could muster, she yelled at the boy in a way that he would quickly become used to as he grew.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOUNG MAN!?" Mama Arc yelled as she reached towards the ice boy. Quickly standing up and backing slowly, he was almost boxed in, not noticing till it was to late that the woman of the Arcs had glares and were glaring at him. He almost resigned himself to his fate before he caught sight of the youngest male waving to his direction in his version of discreet. Seeing this he turned and ran in that direction.

* * *

 _(Polaris P.O.V.)_

I honestly wasn't sure if I could make it. I could see in the corner of my eye, the two men of the family, a massive blond man and a shorter yet just as big senior, watching me as I ran. While their was the obvious interest and suspicion, I was shocked to see humor and pity. While the angry mother was a blatant red flag, seeing pity in those eyes caused me to speed up.

If the family felt bad for me, it means that they've had similar experiences that have caused them to not wish it upon anyone else, so I knew that I needed to leave the situation immediately. I neared the young Arc, and that could ONLY be Jaune Arc, when my **observation haki** went off. I dived forward as a hand reached where I was just moments earlier. I passed by the boy and smirked, feeling the need to be boastful, before my observation went off again, a hand coming towards me faster than i could react. Grabbed by the scruff of my neck, I could feel a smug and harsh anger directed at me. Slowly I was turned around to look into the blue eyes of the terrifying woman named… something. I didn't know, I had just gotten here.

Despite the overwhelming fear of the woman, I knew that I was in no true danger. I knew this for one reason. I. Was. A. **Logia**. And not just any **logia**. I was the wielder of the **ice-ice fruit** , a fruit so powerful that, in a world of superpowered superhumans, the original was an _**Admiral**_. While I was nowhere near as powerful as an _**Admiral**_ , I was at least powerful enough to get out of my current situation. All I did was dematerialize into ice, something my younger body struggled with, as I was content to free myself and see the faces of the Arcs. I materialized immediately near the exit and opened it. He could feel two separate woman step up. One was the mother of the Arcs, and the other seemed to be one of the daughters. The mother yelled out, "STOP!" While the daughter waved her hand in my direction.

Immediately two forces attempted to enter me, and mess with my head. I stumbled before throwing my strongest use of **Conquerors Haki** out to stop the effect.

I turned around to the stunned faces of the big family, although some seemed to be passed out, and couldn't help being a little sheepish. After all, there was a me sized hole in the roof and the little ones were just knocked out.

"Heh," I nervously chuckled, the stunned faces slowly going away as they got over my little trick. "Sorry about the roof." I quickly spit out before exiting, slamming the door, and dematelerizing and rematerializing at a different location, far, far away.

* * *

A week had passed and in that time I learned a few things. A) The Arcs, while not rich, owned three miles of a dense forest, the wild life powerful and angry. B) The grimm could sense fear of a human much better than it did an animal. And C) I was in over my head. While I was confident in my ability to survive for long term in the wild, I needed information and as a small five year old, that would be difficult to come by. I was running out of options and staying near the Arcs, and wasn't that a kick in the balls, was becoming difficult. And as if to add to my list of problems my control of my ice was lackluster at best and disastrous at worst. The lack of control wasn't so much a problem, but more an annoyance. On Earth I was a master of ice, beating even the strongest wielders, like the mages who used **ice-make magic** from Fairy Tail, or the serial killer I got the **Op-Op fruit** from. The man was a psycho who, until I beat him, was known as the world's greatest ice user. He had two different ways of manipulation. He was the sole owner of Haku's **Ice Kekkei Genkai** from Naruto and he had the ability of **Demon Extract**. We had actually meet while breaking into a museum in Houston. I was going for the **One-Cut Killer: Murasame**. He had come for me for my **Devil Fruit** and I was hoping to kill him for the **Ice Kekkei Genkai** , which was a cube you embedded into yourself. While I had won, the break in and fight was what made me a criminal. We had decimated downtown Houston and changed the surrounding 50 miles climates. I had to leave before I could find **Murasame** , and as if to add salt to the wound, his last act was to freeze himself and shatter, effectively destroying the **Teigu** and **Kekkei Genkai** until the creator of the cubes made it again. The only good things that came from that fight were the **Devil Fruit** and the title as world's best ice manipulator.

While I knew I would quickly get back to that level, I wasn't expecting it anytime soon. I had gained my ability originally on my fifth birthday so I knew I was alright. Despite my confidence in my abilities, I was still unsure of what to do. While I did want to be near the Arcs to help Jaune, I didn't think destroying part of their house would put me in their favorites list. Unless they were as naive as Jaune, in which case I would be in the clear. Then there was the problem of finding my extra **Devil Fruit** and phone. I had an idea where they were but wasn't to sure. I just hoped no one decided to eat it before he got it.

As my mind scattered I began thinking of the Arcs and how to apologize without being caught. I knew they were looking for me, as it was clear I was still around, my ice not being in control causing my attempts at a small ice spear from the ground to be a massive one, killing the animal and sending a beacon towards my location. I had gotten the animal corpse and bolted, my **observation haki** picking up the fast paced movements of a person bolting towards me. I was gone before the person arrived. I had to be quick when I went hunting as each time after that, I had felt the same presence quickly follow.

Honestly, I had entertained the idea of waiting and seeing why they were chasing, but I felt it was obvious with me breaking there house.

Deciding I was hungry, I began the process of hunting my food.

* * *

 _(Normal P.O.V)_

The father of the Arcs was looking at a map on his wall. The map contained the three miles of land he owned. He knew the entire forest layout, every cave and every stream that flowed through it. He had played in them when he was a young man and yet a child no older than his son eluded him. The boys ice was massive, each time setting him off and causing him to rush in that direction at his top speed. He was capable of hitting a good 180 miles per hour. He was faster than most huntsman whose semblance was speed. That's why he felt that something was special about this boy.

A voice from behind broke him from his thoughts, arms wrapping around his waist. "You didn't find him." His wife stated sorrowfully. Her beautiful golden hair had turned dull and messy. She had began to blame herself for the child running off before they could check on him. He had fallen through the roof and she had chased him out for a word. She believed he could be hurt, although he wasn't sure about that. He had seen the boy do something with a black ice moments before and during his impact into the ground. He had then proceeded to get up and escape a full huntress, and three huntresses-in-training by teleporting with said ice, and somehow knocking the children unconscious and dropping the ones who were training. "I drove a child out of the house and now he's out there somewhere. I'm scarred for him Alex." She hugged into his back tighter.

"Joan, it's fine. I'm narrowing down the area he could be and besides," He pulled her to the window and showed her the ice pillar. "He can clearly take care of himself." Alexander knew she wouldn't stop worrying but she seemed to calm down. The day was almost over so he turned to her. "Go get the kids together and go out to the village for something to eat. I'm going to keep working." She hesitated but nodded and left, leaving the Arc patriarch alone.

He observed the map, each ice pillar marked and when. He didn't need it but he felt the visilization helped. He noticed that the pillars were close to one another, meaning he could probably triangulate by hand the rough location on the boy. He would to, but he noticed another trend. The pillars were slowly moving backwards. In the first three to four days the ice was making a circle. Now they were slowly straightening out, meaning the boy was beginning to move.

"He can't decide. He wants to come here but he's also leaving the forest." Ideas began to sprout in his head. He might come back but he seems the stubborn type. It was a guess really, but multiple things gave him the idea. The animal from the first ice pillar was ripped and dragged off, a clear struggle despite most likely knowing he was coming in hot. There was also the time he was caught by Joan. He had been surprised but quickly hardened his self right before doing a short teleportation. Then of course the whole overpowering of two seperate mental semblances. Alex needed to do something that would break through that stubbornness and he had to do it quick. If he was right and he was leaving then there was only a day or two to set up the plan.

The Arc family got home just as Alex was finishing his plan. He had the idea to make it seem like the boy would need to work of his debt he owed the family. There was still a hole in the roof but the damaged area was in the back of the house, the dining room being an add-on that Julius Arc, the father of Alexander Arc, had built after the Great War. As he was making the device from memory, his oldest child asked him about what he was building.

"What are you building father?" She asked while leaning over him. This was Cordelia, the eldest of the children who was only here, along with her other two sisters, for the next two weeks while Beacon got a new combat instructor. He smiled at her and turned back to his work.

"It's a speaker. When it's done, the sound should be heard for the next three miles." The rest of the family turned to him as he spoke. "I'm going to use it send a message to our little homewrecker so that we can actually talk." While most of the family nodded and went on their way, one of the twins, Tharja spoke up, much to her twin, Sumia's, frustration.

"You know you should let him stay out there. He's clearly dangerous and unstable if the other day was any example." She was against finding the boy due to pride than anything else. He had ignored her attack and then reversed it, at least that's what he assumed.

"You know, you sound angry when you talk about him. Could it be that he beat you and is Jaune's age?" A deceptively innocent voice asked. Sumia was the nicest of his daughters but even she knew how to push buttons. Tharja turned and glared at her twin.

"At least I could stand after that thing he did. Besides he is dangerous. We don't know how he can make people pass out and has weird **Ice Dust**. He even resisted two semblances that mess with your mind and dad can't find him and he's one of the most powerful Hunters ever!" Tharja began to yell. Alex stepped in before Joan did and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Enough girls. While I appreciate the confidence, I'm not one of the most powerful Hunters ever. I can name a few I wouldn't be able to touch. The headmasters of the Academies, the Branwen twins and your grandfather to name a few." A ' _Damn right'_ Came from the room adjacent. To them. Their grandfather walked into the room, looking to proud for a seventy year old man. "Of course with your grandfather, it's more a broken semblance than skill."

"Not true. I'm also incredibly lucky and smart." He sat in a chair beside his son and nodded towards the device. "Is it done?" Alex nodded and picked it up.

"Yeah, I'm going to use it now. Why don't you girls get some rest while I-"

"DAD!" Jaune shouted when he ran into the living room. He was carrying a box. He placed it down so that the others could get a look at it.

It was a treasure box about the size of a watermelon. The outside was a dull brown and the lock a single piece of gold. On it was a note for a person named Polaris. "I found it in my closet while looking for my onesie," He said excitedly. "Can we open it? Please?" He put his hands together and begged. Alex stared at him and was about to say no before the others begged to. A collective "Please?!" Assaulted him and he could feel his defenses failing.

"No." He said with firm voice. "But we'll open the letter."

He opened it and began to read.

* * *

 _Dear Polaris,_

 _If you got this then that means you've been on Remnant for a week._

 _Look I don't know why you wanted to take the_ _ **Op-Op Fruit**_ _but i suspect it has something to do with Jaune's semblance. If so make sure his_ _ **Aura**_ _is unlocked before he eats it or else he won't be able to unlock it at all._

 _Also, I feel I should warn you that the serial killer is on Remnant as well. He had a cube that allowed him to see the future and prepared for the outcome of his loss, so be careful._

 _Inside is the fruit and the online shop. Just use your ice to unlock it._

 _This is my last time to be able to communicate so good luck on your new life._

 _Sincerely, The Shopkeep_

 _P.S. You'll begin to notice the way you're acting to change and memories about your family to be forgotten. It's a side effect of the de-aging process and can only be reversed by purchasing the_ _ **memory restoration**_ _cube from the shop when you're older._

* * *

The Arc household was silent and they all stared at each other in disbelief. Cordelia was the first to break the silence. "This is a prank right?" She looked at her parents and grandfather for help.

Alex stood up and walked outside, the family following closely behind. His steps were loud on the pavement. He placed the device, a simple speaker that looked to be gutted and replaced the speakers extended out and were cylindrical, similar to a megaphone. He turned it on and lifted the receiver to his mouth.

* * *

 _(Polaris P.O.V.)_

 _ **Five Minutes Earlier**_

I was finished cooking and eating my food. I was walking to the cave I had found earlier in the day with extra leather. I planned to take it to the cave to store in an ice chest to that I could sell it later in a village that wasn't by the Arcs residency. I had decided to leave but first I needed to break into the Arc house and find my **Devil Fruit** and **Phone**. Wouldn't be the first time I had to break into a place for something, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

*Gggrrraaaww* I rose my hand up and impaled the creature with the piece of leather, turning it into a piece of ice. The grimm around here really posed no threat to me although I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to beat someone of Salem or Ozpin's caliber till I was in Beacon.

Walking into the cave, I began to think about my future and what I would change. I was always caught up on RWBY so knowing the story wouldn't be a problem for a while. I did plan to change things early though. I had a rough game plan of changes I was going to make. Seeing as my chances of being friends with Jaune early on was a bust, I planned on heading to Mistral to…

"REN!" I leaped up and ran out of the cave. While I didn't know when the attack happened, I knew it was soon. Or it already happened. I needed information now and that meant getting into contact with the Arcs.

"POLARIS!" The words were loud and spread across the forest I was in, causing birds to fly and wolves to howl. The name caused me panic though as I couldn't think of how they knew my name. "WE KNOW ABOUT YOUR ORIGINS AND WANT TO HELP, BUT YOU NEED TO COME HERE… PREFERABLY WITH SOME WOOD SO THAT WE CAN FIX THE HOLE IN THE ROOF."

I stared in the direction of the Arcs residency for what felt like hours when it was really a few seconds. I jumped down to the ground and let loose on a trees roots, before kicking the frozen part with **Armament Haki** , which was really weak now that I thought about it. The tree fell but I had no way of lifting it by myself. I turned and shot a ice pillar up and immediately felt the powerful auras of two people coming my way. Instead of running like I usually did, I waited for them. I went and sat on the tree when a wave of exhaustion hit me. I realized I had been pushing my powers like I would despite my smaller frame. I saw black spots in the edge of my vision when two men landed in front of me similar to ninjas from Naruto. I could barely move myself so instead I said something. "Guess I'm tired." I blacked out soon after.


	3. Meeting and Making Nice

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

Julius lifted the boy up slowly as to not disturb his rest. He had seen this type of exhaustion in soldiers from the Faunus War. It was one that spoke of not knowing your limits, of not getting rest. It was one that would fell any man as easily as the Grimm they fought.

"He needs rest." Alexander stated, finally getting a good look at the child. He was a little bigger than Jaune, his hair a solid black. Opening an eye revealed a light pink eye similar to the old Lie Clan in Mistral. "I don't think this is his original eye color." Alex pulled away from the unconscious boy and turned to the tree. "At least he planned to bring the wood for the house." With a solid grip, he lifted it up and placed it on his shoulder. With a slight strain in his voice he nodded to his father.

"Lets go."

"Go on ahead. I need to go slow so I don't wake up the kid." Alex nodded and lept out of sight before Julius began his own trek back. While the trip was usually a short one minute run, he took a few minutes holding the child.

Arriving, Julius was immediately surrounded by the family, each one trying to get a look at the boy. They walked with him as he entered the home and placed the child on the couch. "Everyone out. I don't want anyone waking him. We'll talk with him tomorrow so go to bed." He wasn't asking, instead he pushed everyone out of the living room.

He looked at the child with a frown. Thoughts were in his head as he processed what his arrival would mean for the world. ' _He knew what Remnant was before he arrived as well as Jaunes_ _ **semblance**_ _even though his parents have forbidden him from becoming a Huntsman'_ he thought with a frown. ' _At least this means that they can't deny him training anymore. It seems he's destined to be a Hunter after all.'_ He smiled at the thought of Jaune as a Hunter. Despite the fact he wants to be a Hunter, the family keeps him from the line of work. It was one of the few things he argued about with the rest of the family. His parents seemed dead set on making sure he never learned even the basics, locking the basement so that he couldn't get a book and learn about **Aura** and **Semblances** , although now they would have no choice in the matter.

' _That also means he might know about the Inner Circle. I'll have to talk to him in private.'_ He stood up and walked to the door to leave the living room. He stopped and turned to look at the boy passed out. Ice clung to him, seeming to be apart of him.

"You might be just what we need to beat her." He whispered, more to himself than the boy. For once he felt hope that they could win. Although the potential threats to Remnant had risen with the fact that a serial killer was now here, he felt sure that they could win and end the Grimms threat to humanity.

* * *

 _(Polaris P.O.V.)_

The first thing I noticed upon waking up was that three children were sitting around a T.V. laughing. I attempted to move my head, but instead groaned in pain as a headache hit. This alerted the three laughing children, one which I could see was obviously kid-Jaune, that I was awake. Little Jaune ran upstairs screaming the word 'mom'. While he was running up, two little girls, probably around three years old, came up and stared at me. Their hair and eyes were opposite of each other. Where the eyes of one were brown the others were a crystal white. Where white eyes hair was brown, the others hair was a anime white. We sat in silence for a minute before multiple sets of steps quickly came down the stairs. A quick use of **Observation** told me it was the whole family, with power ranging from a child with potential to what I could assume were the Hunters here.

Seconds later nine bodies entered the room. There was silence and tension seemed to rise in the room. Finally the mother of the children spoke up. She was tall and slender, but clearly had been through battle if the visible scars on her arms were any indicator.

"May we ask your name?" Her voice was concerned yet tight, as if she was talking to a caged animal and wasn't quite sure what its actions were going to be. Deciding that everything was to tense and that the atmosphere needed to be broken, I paused to increase it, even lowering the temperature of the room, before I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's rude to ask a name without giving yours first." The group blinked and seemed to be caught off guard before the father stepped away from who I assumed was the grandfather. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled. It wasn't hard to see why Jaune was blonde and blue eyed. His parents were both blonde and blue eyed, although his mother's colors were brighter.

"He's right. Hello, my name is A-"

"My name is Polaris. I hold the title as _World's greatest Ice manipulator_. I believe I'm 5 years old. My bloo-" A knife came flying towards me causing me to quickly move. "Don't do that!" I screamed at the redhead who looked oddly familiar.

"Someone will die!" The entire family backed away and the tension in all of them rose, save for the grandpa who looked like he was holding back a laugh, obviously knowing I was simply messing with them.

The father looked stern and asked me with steel in his voice, "Who?"

I looked dead into his eye, ice covering me and face as serious as I could make it for a good ten seconds. "Me."

Once again the massive family looked at me with stupid faces. Finally the the old man burst into a fit of laughter. Before choking out, "He's messing with you guys."

"Someone can appreciate a good joke." I said before welting to the glares of everyone else, save Jaune who was laughing, seeming to finally get the joke, and the grandfather.

"Fine, fine. What are your names." The tension in the room wasn't completely gone, but it was enough to speak without fear of attack.

First to step up was the old man. He was similar in appearance to his son, blonde hair, blue eyed. He was also tall, although his son still had height on him by a good five inches, he was in the six feet range. He was sporting a beard that seemed to have dulled from its old blonde color to a light brown. "My name is Julius Arc. A pleasure, I'm… What's with the look kid." I looked at him with blank eyes.

' _Seriously? Julius? How fucking original!'_ Clearing my throat I looked at the son of him and asked, voiced defeated, "Alexander?" Everyone stared in confusion as I just guessed the name of the complete stranger.

"How did you do that kid?" He asked in an almost frightened tone.

Rubbing my temples, "Because it's what I'd name you if my name was Julius. God what a coincidence. What's your wife's name, Elizabeth?"

"No, it's Joan." She answered. I stared at her and looked at Jaune.

"So you named your son junior?" I asked innocently, not knowing the battle I opened up.

"HA! I told you it was just a way of saying Junior!" Julius said with a smug grin to Joan, Alexander slowly backing up, dragging them to another room.

"Thanks kid. Girls, introduce yourselves." And with that he disappeared with to yelling ki- I mean adults… The first to speak up was the red haired woman who was threw something at him. She was tall and slender, but like Joan, she was clearly a Huntress. She also looked familiar, in a cosplay sort of way which unnerved and angered me at the same time.

Her voice was terse and clipped, clearly still angry from my little joke, "My name is Cordelia. Although by the way your glaring at the sky, I can assume you already knew that."

I looked at the girl with a flat stare. "I was trying to think of the name." I looked at the next person with a flat look, immediately knowing who she was. She had an innocent face and was smiling at him with big brown eyes, her gray, almost light brown hair framed neatly. She was about average in height, around 5'6". Although she wasn't in armor, I quickly deduced who she was. Pointing at her I said, "Sumia. Probably a klutz, and if shes anything like what I think she is, has a **Semblance** related to flying." I ignored the bewildered look from Cordelia, and blushing face of Sumia to address the third person in the room. She was easily identifiable, having dark blue hair, almost black. Her outfit, while nowhere as revealing as her video game counterpart, was a dark purple,similar to the purple in her eyes which held vainly concealed anger and open distrust. Honestly, if she's anywhere like her video game self, she was probably planning ways to hide my body. Despite this, I named and mocked her anyway.

"Dark and brooding is Tharja and she's probably thinking of ways to kill me." She looked ready to kill so I quickly moved on, "Next is," I looked at the fourth person and this one was a little more difficult. While I was looking her over to identify her, I missed the adults entering. She was shorter than the others, but that was due to her most likely being younger. She had a goldish brown hair color and hazel eyes. She wore robes, similar to the healer of the game. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew she was a she, I would have said Libra. It took a few look overs before I noticed the hair was twisted and in front of her not behind. "Emmeryn, really nice, knows a little bit about self defense, but is a pacifist. Probably not a Huntress or trying to be one. Knows a little bit about healing, and whose **Semblance** will most likely represent this, which is highly likely as I can feel her **Aura**." I skipped over the little ones, as I had no idea who they could be, and Jaune as I had demonstrated that I already knew his name earlier. Last was an easily identifiable girl who was clearly shy. She had hazel eyes and pink hair braided on both sides of her head, although she lacked the ponytail she would in later years. She did seem to have the spikes on her wrists, although I could sense no **Aura** from her. "Lastly is Olivia, a shy girl who clearly has no intentions of being a Huntress and is instead going to be one of the best dancers on Remnant." She seemed to shrink in on her self at the compliment, although she did have a big smile on her face. "I don't know who the white eyes and brown eyes are though."

Alexander introduced them. "White eyes, as you've so eloquently stated, is named Artemis and brown eyes is Athena." He pointed at each one in turn. I nodded before getting down to business.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, how did you know my name, and what do you know about me?" My voice held no room for anything less than the truth. Sensing this, Alexander gave me a note and a brown treasure chest.

"I think that should explain everything." Alexander said in a grim voice. I looked down before opening the envelope.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Chapter 3 is out! (Faint cheering in background) Polaris has just received the letter and access to the shop.

Read and Review.


End file.
